danganronpafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy/Side: Hope
Akademia Nadziei i Uczniowie Rozpaczy, '(希望の学園と絶望の高校生, Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei'') Side: Hope''' jest specjalnym odcinkiem Danganronpy 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy. To 24-o minutowy ostateczny odcinek serii, który był wypuszczony 29 września 2016. Odcinek miał być obejrzany, po skończeniu Side: Future i Side: Despair, do uzupełnienia całego anime. Według twórców, Side: Hope uważany jest jako "idealne zakończenie" dla sagi Akademii Szczytu Nadziei. Streszczenie Makoto Naegi i reszta przetrwałych ruszyli, aby powstrzymać Ryotę Mitarai, lecz w drodze, niespodziewanie pomogli im pewni towarzysze. Wspomnienia są zapamiętane i uczucia czute, gdy ostateczna walka między nadzieją, a rozpaczą obfituje w nagłe zdarzenia. Fabuła Specjal zaczyna się, gdy Ryota Mitarai rozpoczyna nadawać na całym świecie swój Film Nadziei, a statek zatrzymuje się przy porcie, koło głównej siedziby Fundacji Przyszłości. W miejscu, gdzie Zabójcza Gra wymknęła się spod kontroli, Hajime Hinata (który dzieli świadomość z Izuru Kamukurą), ubolewa nad ciałem Chisy Yukizome, mówiąc, że w końcu odnalazł coś ważnego dla niego (powtarzając słowa Chiaki Nanami, która powiedziała, iż nie ma różnicy czy masz talent czy nie). Później twierdzi, że nie nienawidzi tego, kim jest. Wewnątrz instytucji, Byakuya Togami, Yasuhiro Hagakure, i Aoi Asahina ukrywają się w pokoju, chronionym przez ochroniarzy Byakuyi. Mężczyzna opatruje ranną nogę Hiny, a ona pyta, co się stało z Makoto; Byakuya odpowiada, że wysłał połowę swoich ludzi, żeby go eskortowali. Na zewnątrz, Makoto wraz z ochroniarzami Byakuyi biegnie do wieży nadawczej, tylko po to, aby być przywitanym przez żołnierzy, na których zrobiono pranie mózgu. Zaczęli strzelać w Naegiego i resztę, gdy nagle ktoś przychodzi i przypadkowo kopie kamyczek, który powoduje, że spadają większe i większe głazy, zgniatając nierozumnych mężczyzn. Okazuje się, iż to był Nagito Komaeda, który uśmiecha się, mówiąc, że on i jego koledzy wrócili. Jeden z ludzi Byakuyi powiedział mu, iż w dziwny sposób armia nieprzyjaciół została zgładzona. Byakuya stwierdził, że to musi być robota Klasy 77B. Później Byakuya podziwia umiejętności Izuru, zaskoczony tym, iż potrafił przywrócić swoich przyjaciół do normy. W innym miejscu, Kyosuke Munakata przecina się przez gromadę bezmózgich żołnierzy, do czasu, aż nadchodzi Ultimate Imposter, przebrany za Kyosuke i pokonuje pozostałych wrogów. Rozpoznając Remnants of Despair, Kyosuke pyta, po co on przyszedł. Ultimate Imposter odpowiada tylko jednym słowem: "Pokutę". Pojawia się Peko Pekoyama, która walczy z byłymi członkami Elitarnej Grupy. Po chwili całkowicie ich niszczy. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu ją chwali, mówiąc, że naprawdę pasuje jej miecz bambusowy. Gundham Tanaka także rozpoczyna walkę z innym członkiem Elitarnej Grupy, szybko go pokonując. Wewnątrz znajduje się Nekomaru Nidai, który siłuje się z robotem, do czasu, aż Kazuichi Soda wysyła mnóstwo "Mini-Mechamaru's", aby wybuchły na większym robocie. Ku zdziwieniu Kazuichiego, Sonia Nevermind go pochwala. W innym korytarzu, Akane Owari i Teruteru Hanamura walczą z kolejny członkiem Elitarnej Grupy. Dzięki wyjątkowej kombinacji wspaniałego jedzenia Teruteru oraz sile Akane, dziewczyna bez problemu kładzie przeciwnika. Gdzieś indziej, Hiyoko Saionji była w pułapce Superlicealnego członka Elitarnej Grupy, jednak pojawiła się Mikan Tsumiki, która go pokonuje. Hiyoko powiedziała, że trochę jej to zajęło, po czym podziękowała za pomoc. Pielęgniarka zaczęła płakać z radości. Wewnątrz budynku, Ibuki Mioda gra swoją piosenkę "Pozwól, aby do Ciebie Też Dotarły Moje Uczucia", ogłuszając wielu żołnierzy. Pozostały snajper został zatrzymany przez Mahiru Koizumi, oślepiając go swoim aparatem. W końcu przychodzi Hajime, który zbliża się do Superlicealnej Elitarnej Grupy, a Izuru mówi mu, aby na chwilę się cofnął, dzięki czemu pokonuje on swoich przeciwników. Hajime rusza dalej do wieży nadawczej, co szokuje Ryotę. Twierdzi, że już więcej nie będzie uciekał; ma dość cierpienia i chce na zawsze pozbyć się rozpaczy. Hajime komentuje jak nudne by to było, nie czuć smutku lub cierpienia w czasie, gdy twoi ukochani umierają. Kontynuuje, pytając animatora: "Czy to naprawdę twoja idea nadziei?". Mitarai krzyczy, iż ktoś tak silny, jak Izuru nigdy tego nie zrozumie oraz on, wraz z innymi, jest słaby. Nagle pojawia się reszta Klasy 77B, stojąc za Hajime. Wtedy Hinata mówi Ryocie, iż on także nie był silny i posiada wiele żalu. Pyta się Ryoty, czy on także ma jakiś żal. On odpowiada, że tak, ponieważ to przez niego Junko Enoshima utworzyła Film Rozpaczy i ogromna liczba ludzi przepłaciła życiem i wciąż będzie. Kontynuuje, twierdząc, iż gdyby nie on, to każdy miałby normalne, radosne życie. Hajime/Izuru, pyta czy to było powodem, dla którego chciał wymazać rozpacz. Dodał także, "Nie uciekaj". Ryota płacząc, zapytał, czy nie przeszkadza im to, co zrobił oraz tego rezultaty. Hajime odpowiada, że to była historia, którą Remnants of Despair chcieli by wymazać, jednak nie mogli po prostu udawać, iż Chiaki Nanami nigdy nie istniała. Nekomaru dodaje, że ponieważ przetrwali, muszą odpokutować swoje grzechy. Gundham kontynuuje, mówiąc, iż to przeznaczenie tych, którzy żyją. Ryota zaczyna się trząść i pyta czy ktokolwiek przebaczyłby to, co zrobiła im rozpacz. Sonia twierdzi, że pokuta nie była dla przebaczenia. Ultimate Imposter mówi Ryocie, iż pomylił się oraz każdy popełnia błędy. Mitarai nie ustępuje i uważa, że on nie był tak, jak oni. Hajime, z uśmiechem twierdzi, iż jego wartość nie ma nic do rzeczy. Ryota nieustannie płacze oraz anuluje Film Nadziei. Wszystko słysząc, Makoto odchodzi uśmiechnięty, wiedząc, że jego robota została wykonana. Naegi spogląda, jak wszyscy opuszczają budynek. Hajime lekko kiwa głową, tym samym oddając szacunek. Makoto patrzy na Mikan, która stara się coś powiedzieć, jednak Nagito ją popycha, co powoduję, że spada ona z klifu. Nagito podekscytowanie mówi Makoto, iż jego szczęście jest wspanialsze od swojego i spotkało go takie szczęście, że Naegi jest w niższej klasie. Niedługo po tym, zbyt podekscytowany Nagito został podniesiony przez Akane i Nekomaru, którzy zabrali go, aby uniknąć dalszej konwersacji. Hiyoko i Mahiru skomentowały, jak dziwni są ich koledzy z klasy, po czym ruszyły dalej. Przyjaciele Makoto witają go, a chłopak pyta czy wszystko z nimi w porządku. Byakuya mówi Naegiemu, iż to oni powinni o to zapytać, nie na odwrót. Makoto się śmieje do czasu, aż zauważa dziwny film na laptopie Byakuyi. Togami mówi, że to było nadawane do Fundacji Przyszłości. Film ukazywał Remnants of Despair, twierdzących, iż będą kontynuować niszczenie świata. Grupa jest zdezorientowana. Byakuya mówi, że dawni członkowie Ultimate Despair stworzyli ten film, aby zrzucić całą winę na siebie. Dodaje także, iż teraz Makoto musi zostać nadzieją ludzkości. Radośnie jedząc yakiniku na statku, Klasa 77B świętuje swój powrót. Dusza Chiaki Nanami odwiedza Hajime, tłumacząc, że SI, które było w Neo World Program to ona. Początkowo miała zostać stworzona dla niej osobowość, a także wygląd, ale nie było takiej potrzeby. Wszyscy mieli ten sam obraz w swojej głowie. Jeszcze raz chcieli spotkać jedną osobę; Superlicealnego Gracza, którego śmierć doprowadziła ich do rozpaczy. Chiaki kontynuuje, mówiąc, że razem udało im się dokonać cudu, na co Hajime przystaje. Mówi także, iż takie zakończenie nie jest złe. Po tych słowach Chiaki się uśmiecha i prosi, aby wszyscy stworzyli przyszłość taką, jakieś pragnęli. Komaeda woła Hajime, żeby przyszedł, inaczej nic dla niego nie zostanie. Hinata się uśmiecha oraz rusza do swoich przyjaciół, gdy duch Chiaki zanika. Hiro i Hina machają na pożegnanie odpływającemu statkowi, a Kyosuke pyta Makoto, czy to naprawdę czas, aby martwić się o innych. Munakata mówi mu, że stanie się on bohaterem, ponieważ świat potrzebuje bohatera, który pokonał Remnants of Despair. Makoto odpowiada, iż skoro Klasa 77B nosi brzemię rozpaczy, to on będzie nosił brzemię nadziei. Kyosuke odchodzi, myśląc o swoim brzemieniu, które musi nieść. Oboje spoglądają na niebo i mają nadzieję, że jutro będzie lepiej. Powracając na statek, Mahiru pyta Mikan, co takiego trzyma w swojej ręce. Tsumiki odpowiada, że to jest butelka z medycyną, która zatrzymałaby truciznę, uwalniającą się z bransoletki. Komaeda komentuje, iż nawet podczas Ostatecznej Zabójczej Gry, Seiko Kimura potrafiła stworzyć coś tak pełnego nadziei. Mikan dalej mówi, że kiedy znalazła otrutą osobę, użyła tego. Kilka miesięcy później, odbudowywany jest budynek Akademii Szczytu Nadziei. Komaru, Toko, Hina, Byakuya i Hiro pomagają w budowie. Scena przechodzi na Makoto, który siedzi w klasie. Pojawia się Kyoko Kirigiri, mówiąc, że wszyscy na niego czekają. Tak o to kończy się historia Akademii Szczytu Nadziei, z nadzieją, która przezwyciężyła rozpacz. Postacie * Ryota Mitarai * Hajime Hinata/Izuru Kamukura * Chisa Yukizome (Wspomnienia) * Chiaki Nanami (Wspomnienia) * Makoto Naegi * Aoi Asahina * Yasuhiro Hagakure * Byakuya Togami * Nagito Komaeda * Kyosuke Munakata * Ultimate Imposter (Jako Kyosuke, Ryota i Byakuya) * Peko Pekoyama * Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu * Gundham Tanaka * Nekomaru Nidai * Kazuichi Soda * Sonia Nevermind * Akane Owari * Teruteru Hanamura * Hiyoko Saionji * Mikan Tsumiki * Ibuki Mioda * Mahiru Koizumi * Junko Enoshima (Wspomniano) * Chiaki Nanami (SI) * Kyoko Kirigiri * Seiko Kimura (Wspomniano) * Toko Fukawa * Komaru Naegi Ciekawostki * Tytuł jedynego odcinka w Side: Hope jest taki sam, jak napis dla japońskiej wersji pierwszej gry. * Pod koniec odcinka z angielskim dubbingiem, oryginalnie Kyoko powiedziała "Ta, też tego nie łapię. Byłam pewna, że umarłam." nawiązując do jej śmierci przez Kod NG w dziewiątym odcinku Side: Future. Później FUNimation potwierdziło, iż to była jedynie strofa, która nie powinna się tam pojawić, jednak w jakiś dziwny sposób się znalazła. Kategoria:Anime